Revenge Is Sweet
by sparksinmyheart
Summary: What might have been Anna's and Bates' conversation as they walk in the woods in 3.07. Fluff ahead.


_This little scene was prompted by my dear friend Kelly, who suggested writing what they talked about as they walked in the woods to the cottages in S3 E7. This is the fist time I ever sat down and wrote fanfic. I'm sure I have a lot to learn but I enjoyed writing this._

_I used the original lines by Julian Fellowes as a basis to construct this piece around. I have no rights to those words or the characters._

The smell of freshly cut grass sweetens the air as John Bates walks the paths weaving the estate of Downton. He is a free man, and his wife is by his side. During the darkest days in prison, all his hopes of ever seeing her outside the prison visiting room, of ever even as much as touching her hand seemed dashed into a million pieces. There were moments when he felt his fate was worse than death; languishing among the shouts, the stink, and the violence as a convicted murderer. Now, being here with her, he felt so glad to be alive. She had given him his life back. Her tireless efforts to get him free had brought him here, among the green meadows, the only sounds the wind in the trees and sheep bleating here and there.

"You have gone quiet, Mr Bates." The sweetest sound of all: her voice. She gently squeezes his hand and smiles at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"You. And how I should thank God for you every day." He looks down at her, his eyes full of love and adoration.

She leans closer to him as they walk then, their steps matching effortlessly, smiling as she looks down. "I've always fought for you, and I would do it all over again if I had to." She looks up at him, her gaze filled with the same love. "I find you're very much worth fighting for, Mr Bates." Her eyes sparkle mischievously.

He picks up on her teasing mood immediately. They often speak this way among themselves, when no one can hear them, exchanging flirtatious remarks and meaningful glances.

She adores the smile on his face. It looks almost as if his eyes are smiling even more than his lips: they seem to light up and crinkles appear at their corners. "Then I am glad your efforts paid off…Mrs Bates." She giggles as he calls her that, his voice warm and the smile apparent in it, always making the subtlest pause before he uses this formal mode of address. From his lips, it is an endearment.

They leave the fields and enter the path through the woods they have walked together so many times before. He chuckles. "His Lordship recommended I stay in bed reading, can you imagine?"

She giggles. "With your extensive reading, I'm sure you can field any awkward questions with ease. Assuming he will want to quiz you about the contents of his library."

His thumb lightly caresses her hand. "There are better ways to spend my time now," his soft voice rumbles. She catches her breath, her gaze drawn to his eyes. "I have to spend every waking hour ensuring your happiness. You went through dark times with me, when you deserve only light and love, and I aim to give you only those." His tone is sincere, changing into playfulness as he continues, "I'll have to find out all the ways to make you smile."

Her smile is radiant. "You already know quite a few of them, John."

His heart skips a beat as he hears her say his name. He can't help himself. His hand tugs her closer and he bends to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll find more then, love," he smiles tenderly.

She is breathless for a moment. "I know you will," she replies softly as she looks into his eyes. He doesn't even bother to look around if anyone can see them as his arms reach out for her, drawing her into his gentle embrace. Her hat is in the way slightly, but all he wants to do is hold her close for a few moments. Her arms wrap around him, mirroring his feelings as her cheek settles on his chest.

They stand in silence for a small while, then she looks up to him and he steals another kiss. "Shall we?" He winks. He could swear she looks a little flustered now. "Walk on, I mean," he answers the question in her look.

"Cheeky beggar." They both chuckle. The warmth and humour that has always accompanied their private moments is still there, after their time apart. They both acknowledge it in the smiles they share.

They make their way through the woods engrossed in their own little world of conversation. Anna will always marvel at her husband's charm and intelligence, his warmth and sense of humour. She may never know all the thoughts that go through his mind, especially when he is walking pensively beside her as he does now. But she knows with time and gentleness she has and will continue to get him to share what occupies him in moments like this. She has patience, and she will bear anything. She swore it to him once, and she means to keep her promise.

As they reach the little row of cottages reserved for employees of the estate, his hand that has never left hers during their walk tightens around hers and entwines their fingers as he speaks. His voice is husky with emotion. "I still can't believe I'm here. Keep pinching myself."

"Believe." She looks up at him lovingly as she caresses his arm.

He looks toward the ground, taking this in, then raises his gaze toward the row of cottages. "Which one will be ours?"

"Well… they won't move Mr Chirk, or the Tripps. But Mrs Bow wants to live in the village so we might get hers."

They stop and she turns to him as he continues, "None of which solves the problem of what I'm going to do."

"Your job, of course! They have to give Thomas his notice."

"Mr Barrow," he corrects, not without irony.

"Mister Stick-it-up-your-jumper! He'll have to go."

His eyes crinkle. "Revenge is sweet."

He puts his arm around her as they walk on, back toward the great house.

Yes, revenge is sweet, but the air tastes even sweeter.


End file.
